


Love my Yuki!

by The_Gamer



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry's world has been turned upside down. After the war he fled and traveled around the world. The last five years have seen him living in St. Louis when suddenly the family of a past lover surfaces and he finds out that he has adorable four year old son who is scaring the family with his powers. Harry takes the boy in and just like that Harry's world descends into chaos. Master Vampires pursuing him, RIPT calling all the time, The Executioner hating him because he's better than her, his mentor Edward showing up, death, gore, and more. How does little Yuki fit into all this and how can Harry make sure the child stays safe?
Relationships: Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stared down at the adorable child staring up at him. 

Those eye certainly matched his own the green of the killing curse was unmistakable. His black hair was down to his shoulders probably to tame it, the child looked more female then male but the baby looked like a miniature adorable version of himself who'd obviously been well taken care of. Harry cast every Scan he knew on the child and was informed by them that the child was healthy and well cared for. The boy was dressed in obviously expensive clothes too. 

Harry looked at the woman across from him. He remembered her from his time in Japan. He'd fallen for her hard and had thought for two years that they would be married but she'd refused him when he'd asked. 

"Midori-chan." he breathed. Seeing her again made his chest hurt. 

"Harry-chan." Midori smiled, blushing. 

Harry had filled out and was wearing a muscle shirt, and sweat pants. He was sweating and he'd grown his hair to shoulder length it was tied back at his neck. She tried to remember why she'd turned down his proposal. The answer was of course at her side. Her husband. She'd married for the clan. 

"This is .......our......son?" Harry asked, as he squatted down in front of the four year old. 

"Yes." Midori replied. "Yuki, greet your father." 

"Kon'nichiwa, otōsan." Yuki said, blushing cutely and hiding in his mother's side. 

"Kon'nichiwa, musuko." Harry said, in perfect Japanese. "Anata wa nan-saidesu ka?" 

"Yuki is four." Yuki giggled. "Yuki is speaking English." 

Harry smiled and reached over to mess up the kid's hair. He stood and looked a Midori who was obviously with child again. 

"Why are you just now telling me that I have a son?" Harry asked. He had Winky serve tea. 

"His magic is getting out of control." Midori explained. "It is getting hard to hide." 

"You knew what I was when you slept me with all those years ago." Harry said, to her. He focused on Yuki again. "Yuki-chan." Yuki looked up at him with a big grin. "If you can make this cookie fly to you, you may it." Harry held up a cookie. "Come on, Yuki-chan you can do it." 

Yuki stared hard at the cookie after a few moments it flew to his hands. 

"Good job, Yuki-chan, daddy is very proud of you." Harry said, messing up the boy's hair again. He looked at Midori's husband who was looking confused. Midori had giggled. "I wanted to see if he actually had magic. " Harry said, and took a drink of his water bottle."I had problems with my magic when I was his age as well though I had an excuse. Yuki obviously does not have the same problem. He is very well treated......." 

"I knew very well that Yuki was not mine when he was born." Midori's husband finally spoke. " But I have treated him as my own and I would continue to do so even though I will soon have a son of my own. But last week he turned into a bird and flew around for an hour before falling asleep in a tree, He started a fire when he caught my nephew reading a magazine with a naked woman in it he burned it, When Elder fell and broke his hip Yuki healed it, three weeks ago he raised his favorite rabbit from the grave......"

"Hmmm." Harry said, nodding. "I should have guessed that any child of mine would be as powerful as I am. Exactly, what are you asking me to do here?" 

"We wish for you to take him and train him to control his powers." Midori said, her voice breaking she was crying and trying not to. "I only ask that I am allowed to still be apart of his life." 

Harry sighed to himself a child was not going to fit into his life. 

"Of course to both accounts." Harry said, "But you will of course understand if I confirm that Yuki is my son." 

Midori was affronted but agreed.

Harry pulled out his cell phone that worked in both worlds and called his account manager he spoke in Goblygook to the goblin. He could see his guests watching him in interest.

"What was that you speak?" Yuki asked. 

"That was Goblygook the language of Goblins." Harry informed the child. "The Goblin in charge of my money is on his way over. He will be able to tell us if you are indeed my son." 

"Okay." Yuki said, nodding. "What is that?" 

Harry looked to where Yuki was looking. He couldn't see anyone or anything but he could sense Winky's magic. 

"That is Winky she is a house elf." Harry said, patiently. "She is like the servants you have at home. She cooks, cleans, and such." 

"Oh." Yuki said. "Tank you, Winky, cookie was good." 

Harry smiled at Yuki he was already falling in love with the boy and found himself hoping that the boy was really his.

* * *

Harry had finally gone and gotten dressed in jeans and teeshirt. When he returned Winky was coming in to the living room with his account manager. Yuki was chasing after Winky. 

"Yuki-chan, is there something you need from Winky?" Harry asked, catching the child around the middle and setting him down on the couch next to his mother, "If you do ask nicely." 

"I ........" Yuki said, blushing, "Want to play with Winky." 

Harry smiled. 

"Winky will play with you later right now Ragnok is here and he's going to do a test to show that I'm your daddy or not." Harry explained. He was already making plans for Yuki's room and getting him toys. "Welcome, Ragnok, thank you for coming on such short notice." 

"Of course, Lord Potter-Black." Ragnok replied.

Yuki didn't cry when Harry pricked his finger and let two drops of blood drop on to the parchment. He was amazed when the man healed him. He heard his mommy gasp though. 

"Was that necessary?" Midori asked. 

"Yes, but that's all we need." Harry told her."There it's starting." 

They watched the results appear. 

**Yuki Harry Potter-Black-Jimmu.**

**Father: Harry Potter-Black**

**Mother: Midori Jimmu**

**Heir to House Potter, Heir to House Black, Heir to House Jimmu/ through mother.**

"Yuki can't read." Yuki said, "What it say?" 

"It says that you are my son." Harry told the child. "Yuki-chan, how would you like to come live with me for awhile? You can still see your mommy whenever you want and you'll be allowed to see your family and even your brother when he's born." 

Yuki thought about it. 

"Okay." Yuki said, holding his arms up. 

Harry smiled and picked him up and hugged him. 

"Good." Harry said, "Thank you, Ragnok." 

Ragnok couldn't believe it. He had begun to think that the 23 year old Lord would never have children.

* * *

Harry fell into bed that night with a sigh. Yuki had loved Harry using Magic to decorate a room for him, Harry using Magic to make the bathroom connected to his room just his size, Harry buying him all sorts of toys and clothes and books. Harry had worn himself out doing all of this today but he didn't know when he'd get another chance. He'd had the day off but he had to go work tomorrow and had to find out who was going to watch over Yuki at night while he worked. He guessed he could have Winky do it. Yuki seemed to love Winky and Winky seemed to love that she had a new master to take care of. He'd have to explain to Yuki that he worked nights and he'd be babysat by Winky. He would promise to tuck him in every night.

His eyes slid shut.

What felt like moments later he was waking up to his cell ringing and Yuki trying to crawl into his bed. He answered while helping Yuki up into the bed. He looked at the clock next to his bed it was six in the morning. Joy he'd actually managed six hours of sleep. 

"Potter." Harry said, wondering why Yuki was crawling around his bed and why the boy was up at all. 

"It's Dolph, need you at a scene." 

Harry sighed. 

"Problem?" 

"I just found out I have a son." Harry explained. "He's four. Blood test confirmed it. Just wondering who I could ask to watch him for a bit." 

The answer was Detective Clive Perry had to entertain Yuki at Harry's car while Harry looked over the scene. The man didn't seem to mind but Anita Blake sure did. 

"I'm telling you this is Ghouls." Anita said. 

"and I'm telling you I've seen plenty of Ghouls from around the world and none were strong enough to do this to a person." Harry said, "Besides this ground is crawling with Death Magic it's Consecrated still if you want to use your terms. Ghouls couldn't come here and wouldn't rise here unless major Necromancy was involved. I don't feel Necromancy Magic around here and the nearest cemetery is white two to three miles from here? Ghouls don't travel that far." 

Dolph and Zabrowski shared a look and wrote down the important information that they got from the arguing experts. It was always like this when they were both were called in. Dolph always tried to avoid calling both of them but he'd wanted Harry's opinion on the magic in the area and Anita's on the preternatural of course he was also getting ready to drop Anita as an expert all together as Harry was way better. 

"If you two are done." An officer walked up. "there is a four year old japanese child demanding his father." 

"Yuki." Harry sighed, "He's mine. I'll be with him in a moment. Tell Clive that Yuki's rabbit is in the diaper bag. That should entertain him for at least an hour and watch out for random bursts of magic!" 

"You have a kid?" Anita asked. "With what we do?" 

Harry sighed again and nodded. 

"Ex-fiance in Japan." he explained. " A blood test confirmed Yuki is mine. He's showing signs of magic and his mother and her husband aren't equipped to handle it so he's living with me." 

"With what we do?" Anita repeated. "and our jobs?" 

"This isn't your business." Harry snapped. 

They bickered all the way back to their cars where Yuki happily threw himself on Harry hugging him. 

"Edward isn't going to like this." Anita warned, when all cops were out of earshot. 

"Whose going to tell him?" Harry challenged. 

"He'll find out." She snipped. 

Harry knew that was true and didn't like it. His mentor would bring up the same points Anita had. Harry still didn't know what he was thinking bringing Yuki into his life. It was just going to put his son in danger but this was what he'd always secretly wanted wasn't it? A child of his own. A family. As the old saying went 'Be careful what wish for' . Now he had it and didn't know what to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was dreading today or rather tonight he really was. Tonight he was going to the Circus of the Damned to meet with Jean-Claude. It turned out that Harry owned most of the land in the District through various inheritances from the Potter and Black lines and that was how he'd met Jean-Claude. Tonight they were going over the books of the businesses on Harry's land and Harry was bringing Yuki along which was why he was dreading tonight so much. He didn't know why he was dressing up either well dressing up for him anyway. Tight black jeans, a tight black short sleeve shirt, and black boots. He tried and tried to calm his hair but it wasn't working. He finally sighed and dressed Yuki in a cute little white and blue sailor outfit with shorts, hat, and backpack. 

Harry was nervous as he parked in the lot that was quickly filling up. He got Yuki and the diaper bag out of the car and woke to the ticket person. 

"Hey, Yolanda." Harry said, flashing her a smile. She blushed a bit. "Jean is expecting me." 

"Yes, of course, go right in." Yolanda said, "and what a cute little boy." 

"Yuki!" Yuki cheered looking around at everything. "Daddy, where is da amanles?"

Harry sighed to himself. 

"I told you, Yuki-chan this is a different kind of Circus." 

Yuki clung to him as Harry went in. 

Harry was a bit annoyed when he had to stop every few feet because the workers thought Yuki was so cute and wanted to give him things, of course, Harry knew most of the workers but some he didn't. He finally made it to the office and shut them inside. 

"Ah, _mon bijou_ you're late that is not like you." Jean-Claude said and looked up smiling. He took in Harry with hungry eyes. He was shocked to see the child in Harry's arms. "and who is this? " 

"I'm sorry, Jean, but your employees seemed to think that Yuki needed food and toys." Harry sighed and set Yuki on the bed in the room. He surrounded the four-year-old with the stuffed toys he'd been given. Yuki was eating Cotton Candy that Nathaniel had given him. Harry set the soda Jason had given Yuki at the boy's side. "Jean, this is my son, Yuki," Harry said, blushing as Jean-Claude came over. He looked over Jean-Claude and blushed worse. "Yuki-chan, this is my friend Jean-Claude." 

Yuki frowned at the man standing next to his daddy. He didn't feel bad but he felt different from the people he was used to meeting. 

"His magic weird, Daddy." Yuki said, taking a bite of his cotton candy. "Why?" 

"Jean is a Vampire but don't worry, Yuki-chan he doesn't like hurting anyone." Harry explained, he was a little worried that Yuki could already sense magic. That meant he was a powerful little boy. 

"You are so cute _mon enfant_." Jean-Claude said, rubbing his hand gently into the boy's head.

* * *

Harry didn't know how it happened but Jean-Claude had become Yuki's favorite in just the first hour of their visit. He could tell that Jean-Claude thought of this as a victory and knew that Jean-Claude would use it to get closer to him. The vampire had been chasing after him since he'd come to town when he was 20 so far Harry had been able to resist but it got harder every day. Harry didn't want to admit it to himself but he was already in love with Jean-Claude and had been for years.

Yuki was giggling happily as he played with Jean-Claude. The vampire spun the small child over his head and noted that Harry had a small smile on his face as he leaned against the desk and watched them.

"You must bring this charming child to visit more often, _mon bijou_." he said, placing Yuki in Harry's arms. Yuki yawned and laid his head against his daddy's shoulder and was soon asleep. "He is beautiful, _mon bijou_ he must take after his father." 

Harry blushed as Jean-Claude ran his knuckles down his cheek. 

"No, Yuki takes after his mother." Harry denied. 

Jean-Claude leaned forward set on kissing Harry but Harry turned his head. 

"Not in front of Yuki." Harry said, in a low voice. 

"He is sound asleep." Jean-Claude replied gently turning Harry's head using the smaller man's chin. He lowered his lips to Harry's and kissed him gently. He was pleased when Harry responded but quickly ended the kiss. "I will see you soon, _mon bijou_." 

"Good night, Jean-Claude." 

Neither Harry nor Jean-Claude had noticed that Yuki had opened an eye to watch them and had seen the two of them kiss before returning back to sleep.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe that he'd just kissed Jean-Claude. He was still blushing as he buckled Yuki into his car seat and got into the driver's seat. He smiled to himself he'd really liked the kiss. Jean-Claude's lips were so soft. He shook his head to clear it and drove home. As soon as they were home Harry changed Yuki into his pj's and tucked him into bed. He pushed Yuki's bangs back and kissed his forehead. 

"Goodnight, Yuki-chan." he said, quietly. 

He then went to his room and into his bathroom to get a shower and jerk off to the memory of kissing Jean-Claude. He was used to jerking off to thoughts of Jean-Claude but this time he was focused on how a real kiss with Jean-Claude had felt even if it was so brief. When he was done and cleaned up he went to bed. 

Once again Harry was woken very early in the morning by Yuki trying to climb his way on to the bed. Harry lifted him on to the bed.

"Wake up, daddy!" Yuki cheered happily. "Daddy, wake up!" 

"Yuki-chan, I'm awake." Harry said, amused as the toddler sat on his chest. "I helped you up on the bed."

"Not mean daddy is awake." Yuki argued. "Just means daddy is pretending he is awake." 

Harry chuckled at that. He got up and carried Yuki back to his room where he proceeded to bathe and dress him. 

"Did you sleep well, Yuki-chan?" He asked as he got dressed for the day. 

"Yep." Yuki beamed. "Yuki dreamed of a boy bout my age wif hair dat changeded colors and loved wolfies. He comeded and stayed wif us and we be bestest friends." 

"Teddy is coming?" Harry asked a little confused about how his son knew about his Godson. "When?" 

"Yuki don't know." Yuki said, frowning. "You know da boy, daddy?" 

HArry put Yuki in a booster seat at the table and took his seat. Winky served breakfast. 

"Teddy is six and my godson." Harry explained. "I haven't seen him in a while though. It would be nice if he visited. He lives very far away in the U.K. where I used to live."

"Oh." Teddy said, nodding like he understood. "Yuki hopes he visits soon and really does like me like in my dream." 

Harry smiled and messed up his hair. 

"Yuki wants to go to school!" Yuki declared. 

Harry choked on his eggs. 

"Er right, Playschool. " Harry said, "Okay, we'll go look around for schools today. But, Yuki-chan if you want to go to school you have to be very careful with your magic. People here know about magic but you are really powerful like daddy so you have to be careful. I'll teach you some control techniques that I use when we're done with breakfast we'll do them every day okay?"

"Okay, daddy!" Yuki beamed. "Yuki loves to learn! Yuki can't wait to learn how to read. Yuki thinks he will like reading!" 

"We'll work on it then." Harry said, with a smile. "I like to read too." 

Yuki beamed at his daddy.

Harry used magic to clean Yuki up after breakfast and took him to the day room. 

"Okay," Harry said, opening a small ornate box on the coffee table. He took out two round see-through and lightweight balls. One was much bigger than the other. "We'll use these. Don't worry if you drop it it won't break but it will if you feed too much magic into it. Even then it will repair yourself. Now all you have to do is make the ball light up and stay lit for as long as you can." 

Yuki took the ball in his hands as Harry explained what to do to him. 

"Don't worry if you don't get it at first, Yuki-chan, I have problems doing it too. It's because we're so powerful." 

Yuki nodded and the two of them began their training. Harry was able to light the orb a few times and hold it for about two minutes each time.

**Magic Control-1**

Harry frowned at the screen in front of him. He'd been seeing it for days now. He mostly ignored it. He was used to odd things happening to him so he accepted this no he was frowning because it was saying he was only level 1 in Magic Control. Then again Harry had never been that good at controlling his magic. He sighed to himself and continued. After an hour he called a stop to the lesson. 

"Good first try, Yuki-chan." Harry said, "Now it's time for our morning work out." 

"Okay, daddy." Yuki beamed happily. 

Harry was amused as Yuki tried to follow his every move and workout in the large back yard. When they were done Yuki declared that he had had a lot of fun but now wanted a nap. Harry laughed and tucked Yuki back into bed and went and got cleaned up and to drink a bottle of water while going through his mail like he did every morning. He'd been surprised that Yuki had been able to keep up as well as he had. 

Harry was soon frowning over his mail. Ron, Hermione, and everyone else demanding to know where he was and to come home so he could defeat Voldemort once and for all. Harry had run off at 17 without beating Voldemort without sacrificing himself as he was sure Dumbledore meant for him to do. He'd found out later that Sirius and Dumbledore were both still alive and had been livid it was part of the reason he never went back to the U.K. He hadn't told anyone where he was and had a magic mailbox that removed all curses and tracking charm and all magic and Potions from letters so no one could find him. 

Sirius and Remus as normal were full of news about what was going on and expressing their worry for him and wondering if he was okay. Harry always answered them as well as George, Neville's, and Luna's letters. In Remus' letter, he got the shock of a lifetime. Remus was asking him if Teddy could come and stay with him for a while so he knew the child was safe. Harry sat back wondering if Yuki had visions in his dreams. He'd have to find out if Luna was in the area if so he could let her meet Yuki and find out for him. He knew she would never sell him out. Harry sat back in his chair thinking then picked up his cell phone and dialed the Circus. 

"This is Harry Potter, I would like to talk to Jean-Claude please have him call me back when he wakes up." Harry told the woman on the other side of the phone and then hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean-Claude had gotten back to Harry as soon as he'd woken up for the day. Harry had been on the phone trying to find Yuki a Japanese school in the area all morning but answered when Jean-Claude called. 

"You needed to speak to me _mon bijou_?" Jean-Claude asked and Harry had to suppress the lust that instantly built in him. 

"I was wondering if you could get me a sit down with the local Ulfric." Harry said, picking up Remus' letter. "A friend of mine, a werewolf friend, from back home wants to get his son away from the magical war that's going on there. He contacted me about taking his son but I was thinking it may be time for him to get out as well." 

There was silence from the other end of the phone. 

"What is the werewolves name and is he out?" 

"The magical government has laws over there that all werewolves must register with the ministry. They pretend the other weres don't exist. So they know who he is but I don't think he's been outed publicly yet." Harry explained. "His name is Remus John Lupin he's an old friend of my dads and I'm his son's godfather. " 

"Tell me what you know." 

"About Remus?" Harry asked. "He was turned when he was 5 by Fenrir Greyback a werewolf pedophile that's rather notorious in the U.K. He's really mild-mannered. Loves books and learning. He'll do just about any job that comes his way but his dream job is teaching. He's good at it too. He taught at my magic school for a year back when I was 13. " 

Harry continued to tell Jean-Claude about Remus and somewhere during their conversation he dropped that Sirius Black would probably becoming as well as Remus and Teddy.

"and are they to live with you, _mon bijou_?" 

"Yes, they are." Harry said, a smile playing on his face. "Don't be jealous, Jean. I'm not interested in either of them. Sirius is my Godfather and Remus is as good as a Godfather. " he rolled his eyes. "Neither is as beautiful as you, Jean." He wondered why a self-proclaimed 200-year-old vampire who was actually 600 years old need his ego soothed so much. Maybe he just liked to hear him say that he thought he was beautiful. "So can I have this meeting with the Ulfric." 

"I will handle it." Jean-Claude informed. "I do not want you near the current Ulfric." 

"You don't need to protect me, Jean." 

" _Oui_. Yes, I do. " Jean-Claude informed. "After all you have a son now. I cannot allow you to be so reckless." 

Harry moaned and ran a hand over his face. 

"That's low, Jean." he answered as Yuki climbed into his lap. Finally, tired of chasing after Winky so he could find out just what a house-elf did. "Alright, I'll let you handle it." 

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Jean-Claude asked. "I would love to take you and Yuki-chan out tonight." 

"Okay!" Yuki said, loudly having grabbed the phone. "We will see you tonight, Jean-chan!" 

"YUKI!" Harry cried blushing, as Jean-Claude laughed from the other end of the phone and hung up before Harry could take back Yuki's acceptance. "Yuki-chan, don't accept dates for me!" 

"Why?" Yuki asked head cocked to the side in confusion. "I liked Jean-chan. He was fun! " 

Harry sighed how was he supposed to explain adult dating to a 4-year-old? His phone began ringing and he answered without looking at who it was .

"Jean, listen......." 

"This isn't Jean-Claude." 

Harry's blood ran cold. 

"Edward." Harry said, swallowing his pulse. "Sorry, about that, I had asked Jean to do me a favor and thought he was getting back to me." 

"I'm in town and I heard an interesting rumor." Edward stated. 

" and I'm going to kill Anita." Harry growled. 

"Haven't seen or talked to her yet but let me know when you try I'd love to see who wins." Edward replied.

Harry rolled his eyes yep that was Edward alright. 

"Okay, what's the rumor?" 

"You have a son." Edward stated.

Harry flinched wondering where the man got his information. He felt the wards alert him to someone driving up to the gates of his house. 

"I'll let you in and you can see for yourself." Harry sighed and hung up. 

"Is Yuki in trouble?" Yuki asked tears in his eyes. "Did Yuki do something wrong?" 

"What?" Harry asked confused. 

"The date." Yuki said as he was carried to the door. 

"No, Yuki-chan it's fine." Harry heard himself saying. "But, now you're going to meet one of daddy's friends okay? Be on your best behavior." 

"OKAY!" Yuki cheered. 

Yuki wasn't cheering for long. In fact, the moment he saw Edward he began crying and hiding his head in Harry's shoulder. Harry glared at Edward who just gave him an amused smile. Harry let them in the house and had Winky take Edward's bags. This wasn't anything knew Edward had stayed over when he was in town before. Harry was very glad that Yuki's room was far away from Edward's. He spent an hour calming his son down and then set him down to play in the sitting room. Leaving Harry to deal with Edward.

* * *

Edward drank his coffee and watched his protegee calm the distraught child he caught words like 'no magic' 'really scary' 'make leave' and 'bad guy' from the child and was amused. 

"A child in our line of work?" Edward asked when Harry finally joined him. 

"That's exactly what Anita asked." Harry admitted and opened a Mt. Dew. "I didn't know about Yuki until yesterday. Five years ago I was living in Japan and was seeing this woman. I thought we were going to get married but she said no. I left Japan never knowing that she was with child. She never contacted me to tell me. Yesterday was the first time I'd seen her since she turned me down. Apparently, Yuki's been displaying very powerful magic that they can't hide from those around them. His magic maybe dangerous and if it wasn't for that I have no doubt that I would never have known that I had a son." 

"So she just brought him to you to train?" Edward asked. 

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "A blood test proved he's mine. Plus the eyes are a dead give away." 

"You're going to train him while working?" 

"I've got it worked out." Harry stated. "That is if Jean comes through for me I have it worked out. My Godson's father contacted me earlier he wants out of the war and wants his son out too so I was arranging it so that he can come here." 

"Why would you need Jean-Claude for that?" Edward asked. 

"Remus is a werewolf." Harry informed. "If I can get the local pack to accept him then he and Teddy can move here and would likely bring my Godfather Sirius with them. They'd be more than happy to watch and help train Yuki while I work." 

"Do you think the local pack will allow him to join?" 

"I don't see why not." Harry shrugged. "He's not violent or anything. In fact, he hates fighting and violence. " Edward cocked an eyebrow. "They won't try talking me out of what I do for a living. They'll say it's my choice and accept worry over me when my back is turned." 

Edward nodded. 

"How long have you been in town, Edward?" Harry suddenly asked frowning. 

Edward laughed and Harry had to wonder if he was the only person that got to see the real Edward. The man was never like this when Anita was around. 

"Only got in last night." Edward answered truthfully. "I have nothing to do with your murders." 

" and what brings you to St. Louis?" Harry further questioned. 

"I have a contract to kill the Master of the City." Edward answered again with the truth. "Do you know who the master is, Harry?" 

"Jean has mentioned the Master a few times." Harry replied. "I know the Master is female and that Jean doesn't want me around her. I also heard a rumor from a friend that the Master is going to be contacting Anita at Jean's recommendation." 

"You are better than Anita and I should know I trained you both." 

"Jean doesn't want me around the Master." Harry repeated. "He gave her up to keep me safe. Anyway, my friend said the Master wants these murders solved yesterday. So I think Anita might be in over her head. I'm just trying to decide if I'm going to bail her out or not." 

Edward laughed again.

They sat and talked Plotted and planed until Harry finally remembered his date, thanks to Yuki asking when they were going to see Jean-Chan, then rushed around getting him and Yuki ready while Edward once again laughed. Harry wanted to punch him but knew that Edward could probably lay him out flat. He keyed Edward into the wards so that the man could come and go as needed.

* * *

Harry was blushing. Jean-Claude had taken him and Yuki to a very fancy Japanese restaurant where they sat on the floor to eat. Yuki was thrilled and even more so when Jean-Claude had ordered all of his favorites without being asked what they were. Harry was blushing because Jean-Claude's hand was on knee under the table and he really really liked it. 

Harry tried to ignore the hand as he ate his Sashimi. 

Yuki was talking almost nonstop about going to school, his toys, his new room, and everything he could think of. Harry was thankful that Yuki didn't mention that Edward was in town or that the man was staying with them. 

Jean-Claude listened and spoke to the child in a calm, soft voice that had Harry shivering. Then again that might have been the hand that was rubbing up and down his leg. They had then gone and saw some silly child movie that was out. Yuki had been amazed saying that he'd never gone to a movie before. He fell asleep before the end and Harry couldn't blame him it was past what Harry was deeming Yuki's bedtime. 

"Ah, now that Yuki is asleep." Jean-Claude said, his arm around Harry as they rode in the limo back to Harry's. "I would like to bring up a very delicate topic." 

"Which is?" Harry asked. 

"I want you to be my human servant." Jean-Claude said, speaking right into Harry's ear.

Harry had to repress a shiver. He wondered if Jean-Claude knew what he did to him. Then thought that was a very stupid question, of course, he knew that's why he did it. 

"Your human servant, not just a human bite and drink from every now and then but a real human servant. " 

"That is correct." Jean-Claude said slowly. 

"One who will be harder to kill, faster, immune to most vampire powers, and can heal faster?" 

"Yes, I am glad that I do not have to explain." Jean-Claude smiled. 

"Why ?" 

Jean-Claude cocked an eyebrow. 

"Why do you want me to be your human servant?" 

Jean-Claude kissed Harry gently on the lips and lingered a little longer than he had last time when Harry responded to the kiss. 

"I am very much in love with you." Jean-Claude admitted causing Harry to blush and hold Yuki a little tighter. "I was going to wait to ask you this until I had won you over and we had been together for a while I was thinking two years." Harry approved of this. "But, it has come to my attention that I made a very stupid choice choosing Anita as our champion. I will probably be punished soon and I am very scared of how that will turn out. Having a human servant will keep sane during my punishment. But please believe me when I say I am mostly asking because I love you." 

Harry stared at Yuki and tried to think. He cursed himself he was going to do it dammit. He would have to explain it to Yuki when the child woke up because Yuki was going to feel the change in his magic. 

"Yes." Harry said, softly. 

Harry felt Jean-Claude's power flow over him.

"Do you need the second mark as well?" Harry asked. "It is through that mark that you are able to gather energy from me and experience what I eat and drink right?" 

"It is....." Jean-Claude said, slowly and carefully. 

"and it is that mark that will keep you most alive and sane during this punishment is it not?" 

"Are you consenting?" Jean-Claude asked not breathing. 

"Yes." 

Jean-Claude was so happy that he kissed Harry again while giving him the second Mark. With this and his Harry, he knew he would survive whatever Nikolas threw at him. 

"Don't worry, Jean, Edward is in town." Harry said as he got out of the limo. "and we're already planning on how to kill the Master." 

With that Harry took Yuki inside and put him to bed. He checked to see that Edward was not in his room or the house then went to bed himself he felt really drained all of a sudden.

**You have recieved the First Vampire Mark!**

**You are now Jean-Claude's human servant.**

**Title Gained!**

**Jean-Claude's human servant one Mark.**

**You have recieved the Second Vampire Mark!**

**You are now Jean-Claude's Human Servant!**

**Title Upgraded!**

**Jean-Claude's Human Servant Second Mark!**

Harry moaned and closed the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did some corrections using Grammarly. 
> 
> Sorry, it's taken so long to get this chapter out but here it is.
> 
> I was very upset when J.K. didn't do this pairing so I'm doing it here.

"DADDY!" Harry woke with a start and looked down to see a wide eyes Yuki staring up at him with tears in his eyes. 

"Yuki!" Harry jolted up and picked him up. "I know daddy's magic feels weird right now...." Yuki nodded. "But I'm perfectly fine. I'm not sick or anything." 

"Den what is wrong?" Yuki demanded. 

Harry sighed and walked down to breakfast. There was Edward, okay so he'd explain to both of them.

By the time he was done Edward did not seem pleased.

"Yuki doesn't get it." Yuki said, "But okay." 

"You can't tell anyone that I'm Jean's human servant, Yuki." Harry tried to stress. 

"Yuki won't tell," Yuki promised. "Where's Yuki's friend is he here yet?"

"Not yet," Harry informed. "Jean was working on it...." 

"Okay, if Jean is helping I'll see him soon!" Yuki beamed. "What we do today, daddy?" 

"First our magic training then our workout, then you take your nap and I make a few calls," Harry informed.

* * *

Edward watched how Harry trained Yuki to control his magic. He found this interesting. He would have to ask Harry about it while the child slept. He was amused and approved how Harry was training Yuki with their workout which he did with them. 

Harry tucked the tired Yuki into for his nap and showered then dressed and went downstairs. 

"I approve," Edward said, coming into the room from his own shower. "Will you be putting him in Martial Arts?" 

"Yeah, but I have to find him a Japanese playschool first. I want him to be taught his heritage." Harry said, "I'm going to make sure he knows how to defend himself and control his magic. I don't think I'll send him to a magic school. Remus can teach him and Teddy." 

"You've thought this out." Edward chuckled. 

Harry shrugged. 

He sat down to begin making calls to find out what had happened last night after Jean had dropped him off. He found out that Jean was still safe but was scared about what would happen that night. 

Harry cursed slamming his house phone down. It exploded. 

"Daddy?" 

Harry cursed and reigned in his magic. 

"Sorry, Yuki-chan, " He said taking calming breathes. He smiled down at his son. "Daddy just found out that he has to work tonight and has to leave you with Winky." 

"What bout Edward?" Yuki asked. 

"Sorry, I'm taking Edward with to help," Harry informed. 

"Okay." Yuki nodded. "Can you read wif Yuki?" 

"For a bit." Harry conceded. He did need to calm down and teaching Yuki to read might just be the thing. "But then I have to go back to finding Yuki a playschool." 

Two hours later Harry had it set up to visit two Japanese playschools in the area next weekend. He looked at his watch should he try to call Anita and warn her or just let her get in over her head? He sat there trying to come up with a solution. He finally used his cell phone to call Jean.

" _Mon Bijou_?" 

"Hey, Jean. I think I can save you and Anita." 

" _Non_ , I do not want you around the Master. She will tear your mind apart." 

"She won't stand a chance," Harry smirked. "Don't forget my magic, Jean, we have ways of dealing with people getting into our heads. Just tell Nikolas you've made a mistake with Anita and that you've gotten me to agree to help you. You know I'm better than her, Jean. Plus I have our mentor here. He trained both Anita and me. If I get in over my head he'll kill everything that moves." 

Jean-Claude was quiet for a long while. 

"I do not like this, Harry." Harry flinched Jean-Claude didn't use his given name often. "But we will do this your way. I must hurry to change tonight's plans. Keep your Mentor close to you." 

"Don't worry, Jean." Harry sighed, glancing at Edward who was actually trying to teach Yuki how to catch a baseball. "Watch out for yourself and don't let Nikolas know that I'm your human servant." 

" _Je t'aime, mon Bijou._ "

Harry blushed and fidgeted. 

"I...I'm going to need some time, Jean..." 

All he heard was Jean-Claude laughing as he hung up. 

"Yuki is learning catch!" Yuki cheered. 

Harry smiled and kissed his son's head and joined in the lesson after all it was his job as a dad to teach Yuki how to play catch. He'd never had a dad to teach him and his uncle hadn't bothered. He wasn't going to let Yuki miss out on that. He was ending the cycle. He wouldn't abuse his son as he had been abused. Yuki would know that he was loved and wanted. 

**Catch-5**

Is what he had when he was done.

"Daddy, not good at Catch!" Yuki giggled. 

Edward seemed amused as well. 

"Yuki, my dad, your grandfather died when I was just a baby so he wasn't around to teach me to play catch." Harry tried to explain as they ate a nice lunch on the patio. Harry summoned his old album. "Here this is him." He opened the book and showed Yuki and Edward a picture. "See I look a lot like him. His name is James. " 

"Ah..." Yuki said in awe as he watched the moving picture. "Pwetty lady."

"That's my mother," Harry said, with a smile. "She died the same night as my dad." he smiled gently down at the picture. "Her name was Lily and yeah she was real pretty. We have her eyes." 

"Who is that?" Yuki pointed. 

"That's Sirius," Harry informed. "My dad's best friend and my Godfather. He might be coming to live with us soon." 

"Did he teach you to catch?" Yuki wondered. 

"Uh.....no he didn't raise me either." Harry said, "He couldn't. This one here is Remus he's the father of my Godson Teddy. They might be coming to live here too." 

"The wolfy boy! I can't wait till he comes....." Teddy was flipping through the Album that was way thicker than when Hagrid had first given it to Harry. "Oh, who's this?" 

Harry had conflicted emotions over the picture his son was pointing at. 

"That's Severus Snape," Harry informed. "He taught me Potions at Hogwarts and kept me alive through school. He's a good guy but he doesn't like anyone knowing it. He'll do everything he can to make sure you hate him."

"Is he coming too?" Yuki asked. 

"Uh...I don't ...... I mean... It's complicated, Yuki. We don't really talk much..." Harry quickly flipped some pages. "Here this is Fred and George these are really good friends of mine. We'll be seeing them soon. Their business is expanding here. They specialize in jokes. We're going to see them today actually." he flipped some more pages. "Oh, here's Neville he's your Godfather. He loves plants and knows everything about them. " he flipped some more pages. "Here's Luna your Godmother. She's a little weird I won't lie to you on that. But it's because her magic is so powerful and she has many special gifts. She probably already knows all about you." 

"I sure do." a sing-song voice said. "Oh, you are just so cute, Yuki!" 

Yuki was in Luna's arms in seconds and being kissed on.

"Wow, I've learned to never doubt Luna over the years but I thought she was stretching it this time," Neville said, his arms full of gifts. He set them down and he and Harry did the guy hug. "Glad to see you and you must be Edward." Neville smiled at Edward but didn't offer to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Neville Longbottom and this is my girlfriend Luna Lovegood." 

"Still girlfriend?" Harry teased. 

He grunted and chuckled when Neville elbowed him hard in the stomach.


End file.
